User blog:NintendoBossMaster27/I know that nobody's going to even look at this, but this is a quick update
I know that I have announced many new programs, and haven't updated them ever since. I have also been a jerk to many people and submitted programs looking like they were made on Powerpoint by a 3-year-old. The truth is, I'm a way better programmer now, but I STILL can't seem to get the DIM command working right by scratch. I'm not like those Japanese programmers or Randomous or Abgar, but I'm almost an amateur at this programming tool. Not quite yet. I have many new things to announce, but the new CONFIRMED programs that I am about to announce might take a while because we lost our internet connection, and using the hotspot on OUR computer is a big problem. And also, there's another problem. I uninstalled PTCU because I didn't know I would be on this Wikia anymore, so if you guys know another good QR code method, please let me know and give out the link as well. So yeah, please be patient. Also, for the sprite movement, I used to have to use the SPREAD() command, and that, is possibly horrible. The correct thing to do to get sprite movement to work is to put VSYNC 1 under your main loop label (@LOOP). By the way, here are the programs that are coming, or nawh Sweet n' Cold: An Ice Cream Simulator I started on this yesterday, and basically you are a new employee at Syntaxia's Sweet n' Cold, and you sell ice cream out to many customers. The first cutscene to the game is just... Well you can also decorate the shop with nice props, and there will be more info soon. RayStarve (tentative title) I have been working on this for about 3 1/2 months, and it already takes up 70k bytes. It uses the raycaster engine, and I have made some official skins for the game, and (not to be racist or anything)but the main skin is an African. Here are the details: (Italic '' means being worked on) *Fist bobbing and camera angle tilting *Crafting, chat, saving, etc. *Weather and time cycle (which does not reset when you do an action, like a lot of popular programs on here, no offense) *Time cycle colors (thanks to User:Randomouscrap98 with Advanced Day/Night Cycle Example, it's a little hard to learn from, but it actually worked.) *Health and hunger system *''Magic *OP Zombies *Lucky blocks (Adding more features) *Effects: -Infection -Shrinking -Caffeination -Blindness -etc *Air gravity (gets pretty annoying when you're equipped with a jetpack *Screenshots *equipable vanity items: -Jetpacks -Armor (7 stages, Aluminum(2def), Golden(4def), Crystal(7def), Pearl(9def), Platinum(11def), Emerald(14def), and Rainbow(18def) -''Bull helmet'' -Ninja TaBI (ported from Pixel Gun 3D, and yes, you can double jump with them) -Data goggles -''Thunder thruster (3x speed)'' -etc. *Mobs -Guy, a handsome NPC who gives you tips and has a really cool shop -Pig -Birds, sprites flying across your screen, and are very weak -Zombies, very annoying and overpowered -Mage, beautiful texture that wanders across your land, and also has a shop with upgrades, enchantments, and more, and becomes hostile when you attack him too much -Blob, a very cute creature who is peaceful at daytime, but nasty at night -more *saving and loading *adding on to it later Syntax Warriors: The Not-so-ultimate crossover *Basically a Super Smash Bros. Clone, but with a dreadful engine. *''32 or less characters total:'' (half starters, half unlockable) by the way, the sprites aren't too good, and there are only few I made from scratch. Lemme give you a hint: Super Meat Boy is probably the cutest character ever. *4 modes: Classic, Brawl, Training, and Split-screen multiplayer. (I would do DS Wireless, but I only own one DS system.) *A gallery and settings menu =Settings:= -Enable shadows -Music on/off -Delete save -etc. =Gallery menu:= -''Prize box"" -Trophy collection -''Soundboard'' -etc. *gold system *''props'' *splash quotes on menu screen *crappy intro *saving/loading *adding on soon, (bugs...lots, of, bugs.) Konnichiwa if you're reading this. "You stupid!" "Naw I'm nat!" "What's 9+10?" (Thinking...) "Twennywahn!" "You stupid!" -PS. I couldn't help myself. Sorry for posting that Vine. It is actually very popular; everyone at my school is talking about it. Category:Blog posts